


The Beauty and the Blight; OR The Sisterhood of Hope

by XXApproachingZero



Series: Uncollected Thoughts [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Cad'halash, Canon What Canon, Casual Scrub For LIFE, Curable Taint, Dawn Fantasy, Dragons, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gardening, Gay, Gen, Groundhog Day Loop, I Made That Up, It means less-dark Dark Fantasy, Kinda, Life Extension, Life Gem, M/M, MODDING, Matchmaker Protagonist, Multi, Multiple Wardens, Other, Reincarnation, Shenanigans, Survivable Origin Stories, TW: Broodmothers, and then as games get added the loop gets longer and longer, crafting, is my refluffed backstory that weird?, it starts out a year long, more shenanigans, more to be added - Freeform, nearly everybody lives, new kinds of darkspawn, or maybe there are several interconnecting loops, really long loop, seriously? that isn't a tag people use in this fandom, so many dragons, soulbinding, the monster hunter is mostly in between plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXApproachingZero/pseuds/XXApproachingZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not in order at all. This is mostly-raw brain flatulence that might someday be collected into some kind of coherent story.</p>
<p>Basically, more than one potential Warden survives her origin story, the legacy of Cad'halash lives on, and shenanigans ensue.<br/>DA2 and DAI will be worked into the storyline once I acquire those games and play them until my modpile destabilizes to the point where I can't play anymore. DAMN YOU WINTER FORGE! DAMN YOU AND YOUR SWEET SWEET CRAFTING AND YOUR BACKSTORY THAT I IGNORE COMPLETELY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty and the Blight; OR The Sisterhood of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This story is aggressively non-canon.

So much about me is uncertain. My family, my place of origin, my motivations? Here at the beginning of the cycle, so much is uncertain.

All I know is that this will be the last time. I will end the cycle. This is the time I get it right.

How many times have I told myself that? How many times have we kept up this charade? I have been so many people, sometimes I forget.

I feel myself coalescing, one thread of life pulled out of the tangle, but this time I'm different. This time I'm special.

My face, my name, my heart are true.

I am Neria Surana, of Kinloch Hold, heir to the secrets of Cad'halash. I am impossible. I am inevitable.

This time, I end the Calling for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated, so long as it's constructive.


End file.
